


Hang Down Your Head, George Hammond.

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk based on Hang Down Your Head, Tom Dooley.  Challenge.  Not sure I should transfer this but we were talking filk and it is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Down Your Head, George Hammond.

Hang down your head George Hammond.  
Hang down your head and cry.  
Hang down your head George Hammond,  
Your job was do or die.

George Hammond's in Cheyenne Mountain,   
Stargate Command is there  
And when he went and took this job,   
he used to have some hair.

It seems he had some problems   
several years ago.  
He sent his people out to look   
for Jack O'Neill, the pro.

Now the problem's well in hand,  
Apophis is deceased,  
But today there are some issues,   
it's Friday the Thirteenth!  
(hang your head down)

Hang down your head George Hammond  
Hang down your head and cry.  
Hang down your head George Hammond  
Your job was do or die.

Jack O'Neill of SG1   
was coming down the stairs.  
He tripped on his own in-line-skates   
and sprained his ankle fair

Now Daniel, Jack's young lover,   
found him lying there.  
Found him lying on his butt   
and knew he'd go no where.

He went to call Doc Fraiser   
She came right over then.  
Jack is stuck in bed right now   
a week there he must spend.  
(hang your head down)

Hang down your head George Hammond  
Hang down your head and cry.  
Hang down your head George Hammond  
Your job's to do or die.

Danny's had to stay there   
to nurse Jack back to health.  
They'll be no gould translations,   
least not the kind that help.

He is now concentrating   
on taking care of Jack.  
Dan will have to cook and clean,   
and order in Big Macs.

He'll have to keep O'Neill's bed warm  
but that won't be so bad.  
They should be back on Monday   
if Danny doesn't sprain his back!  
(hang your head down)

Hang down your head George Hammond  
Hang down your head and curse.  
You used to think your job was hard  
But now it's gotten worse,

And then we have Sam Carter,   
Jack's second in command.  
Since she had some downtime,   
she went to find a man.

She went to take her Harley out,   
to ride the great divide.  
But as she went around the curve   
it went across the line.

Sam had to lay the big bike down   
leaving her skin and paint.  
So, now the Harley is in shop,   
and a riding it, Sam ain't.  
(hang your head down)

Hang down your head George Hammond  
Hang down your head and curse.  
You used to think your job was bad  
But today it's getting worse.

Now big Teal'c's the only one   
of SG1 not down and out.  
He's stuck inside the mountain   
with nothing left to do.

So now he's giving classes   
in Jaffa self defense.  
He's teaching all the young recruits how   
to survive when they're off world.

teaching how to fight the foe   
with staff and zatnikel.  
If they can stay in one piece here,  
they'll impress George all to hell!  
(hang down your head now)

Hang down your head George Hammond  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head George Hammond  
But now there's nothing left but try

George Hammond's in Cheyenne Mountain,   
Stargate Command is there,  
And when he came and took this job,   
he used to have some hair.

He used to have some problems   
several years ago.  
But they've done themselves a good job here,   
at Stargate Commando.

Now the problem has all changed a bit,   
It's Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam.   
Cause today there are some issues,   
it's Friday the Thirteenth.  
(hang your head down, NO)

Don't Hang down your head George Hammond  
Don't Hang down your head and cry.  
Don't Hang down your head George Hammond  
You'll survive the thirteenths curse.   
You know you've survived much worse.


End file.
